Christmas Eve
by thundra18
Summary: This story is all about a girl and a boy named Mikan and Natsume. They met during Christmas Eve and it was the start of their relationship. But not all love story ends up with a happily ever after. Some also ends up badly. ..


**Thundra18:** This one's another story. It's a gift to all my readers and reviewers. I've always wanted to write a story with the genre tragedy and now, I did it! This one's also dedicated to my friend and co-GA addict, _Raya._ Thanks also to _Kaling___for correcting my grammars. Hope you'll love it. I actually cried when I wrote this one. Hehehe…anyways, don't forget to review! Thanks a lot! Advance Merry Christmas!!

Summary: This story is all about a girl, named Mikan and a boy, named Natsume. They met during Christmas Eve and it was the start of their love story. But when temptation takes over, it will result to betrayal. That's what happened to their relationship. Not all love story ends up with a happily ever after. There are also some that ends up badly.

Disclaimer:  I do not own Gakuen Alice. Just the plot of this story and Alyka okei! :]]

**Christmas Eve**

It was Christmas Eve. Many Christmas lights and decorations were seen along the streets. Even the sakura trees that were planted at the park were decorated with Christmas balls and colorful lights. Everybody seems to be cheerful except for a brunette-haired girl who was sitting under a pine tree.

She has a tear-stained face. It looks like she's been crying all day. Her were red and puffy.

"I'm the most unluckiest person this Christmas." She said in a mocking tone with a sigh.

"Why do you say so?" Someone asked. The voice surprised the girl. She looked up only to see a handsome guy with raven hair. He has deep crimson eyes that when you looked at it, you sure will be lost. He was handing her a handkerchief.

Mikan looked at the handkerchief then back to him with a confused look.

"Come on. Don't just look at it." He said handing her the hanky again.

She accepted it then she wiped her tear-stained face. She flashed him a smile then thanked him.

"You look prettier when you smile you know." The guy said.

"Thanks again. Anyway, what's your name?" She asked as he sat down next to her.

"I'm Natsume, Natsume Hyuuga." He introduced, extending his hand for a handshake.

"Nice meeting ya'. I'm Mikan by the way." She replied as she shook hands with him.

"What's your problem anyway? It's Christmas and you're here sulking and crying.." He asked her.

Remembering what had happened, she felt like crying again. She suddenly hugged him and sobbed on his chest which surprised Natsume.

He immediately recovered from his surprised state as he patted her back as a sign of comfort and also to calm her down.

"It's just- …..I lost-…. My…job…" She said hiccupping.

"Oh! I see… " Natsume replied. He felt pity to her. It's really hard to find jobs nowadays. There are many requirements before you get qualified.

Natsume looked up the tree then he saw a mistletoe growing on its branch. What he did next was unexpected. He kissed her on the lips!

Mikan was shocked by his actions but after a minute or so, responded to the kiss voluntarily.

They broke the kiss gasping for air. "You seemed to enjoy the kiss huh." Natsume teased with a smirk on his face. Mikan fought not to blush but she still felt the heat building up in her cheeks.

"What was that for?!" She asked, hiding her blush with her bangs and as Natsume's reply, he pointed his index finger upward.

"A mistletoe?" She asked, confused. Natsume only nodded and explained, "Don't you know that when a boy and girl are under a mistletoe they should kiss?". Mikan just smiled at her sheepishly then shook her head. .

Then they kissed again. But this time, it was Mikan who started the kiss. When they broke the kiss, Natsume was now the one who was skeptical. And as if reading Natsume's mind, Mikan said, "We're under the mistletoe that's why I kissed you". Natsume just chuckled because of the denseness of the girl sitting beside him.

"Hey, why do you even worry about losing your job? What about your parents?" Natsume asked her. He noticed that her smile faded and was replaced by a frown.

"My parents are already dead and don't have any siblings and relatives here in Japan." She started. "And I'm the only one providing my financial needs".

"That seems to be very difficult for you…" Natsume said.

"Hmmmm.. I don't have parents too.. They already perished too.." Natsume added with a sad tone of voice. Mikan looked at him with an I'm-not-gonna-believe-you look. Natsume just nodded.

"But you're rich …" Mikan said to him.

"Well… my parents own a car company and I'm the one who's taking over it now." Natsume replied.

"Hey I've got an idea!" Natsume suddenly said.

"What?" Mikan said with a puzzled look.

"Since both of us doesn't have any parents to look after us, why we look after each other?" He said with an excited look.

"Like how?"

"Like you, being my girlfriend and vice versa." He answered.

"Are you making fun of me?" Mikan said with a serious face. Natsume shook his head telling her that he isn't joking.

"But I don't even know you that much." Mikan said to him.

"It doesn't matter right? As long as you trust me." Natsume said to her.

Mikan was surprised of what he said. He looks like he's really sincere of his words. Even thought they just met an hour ago, for her, it was like they know each other already. She can't deny the fact that he's extremely gorgeous and handsome and behind his arrogant self, he's really caring and kind deep inside. And in that little time they spent together, she had grown to like him and the moment he kissed her, she felt butterflies in her stomach as every girl experience when they're in love. Maybe she loves him already.

Mikan looked at him for a minute the she flashed him a bright smile. "So is that a YES?" Natsume asked her. Mikan didn't reply. Instead, she hugged him.

Natsume already understood what the hug meant. It was Mikan's way to say YES that's why he hugged her back. He buried his face into her long auburn hair, inhaling her intoxicating sweet scent. _"She smells sweet… strarwberries huh," _he thought with a smile.

"Hmmm… I'll take that as a YES.." He whispered to her.

So that Christmas was the start of their love story. Even though they just spent time together for about an hour, they felt as if they were destined to be together.

After that night, they started going out. Natsume also hired Mikan as his personal secretary and when I mean personal secretary, her work is not only in the office but of course more than that. It includes being his girlfriend and many more.

After a year, Natsume proposed to her. It was not just an ordinary day but it was Christmas Eve, the day they 1st met. He also proposed to her under the Sakura tree where they 1st saw each other and of course under the mistletoe too.

**Flashback:**

_It was the 24__th__ of December. There are still 30 minutes before the clock strike 12:00. _

_Mikan and Natsume were at the office. Piles of papers were on Mikan's desk. Well, Natsume was just being evil. He gave her piles of papers for her to work while he, on the other hand was also signing some documents for the company. _

_After a few minutes, Natsume heard Mikan groan. He smirked at her direction and said, "Tired already huh". _

"_For God's sake Natsume! It's almost Christmas and we're still here having an overtime!" Mikan irritably said. She's been working almost five hours straight. Her butt was already aching for sitting on the chair for so long. _

_Natsume chuckled when he saw her reaction. "Just shut up and get back to your work." He said but it was more like a demand. _

_With an annoyed look on her face, Mikan stood up from the chair and went to the glass window. She can see the whole Tokyo from up there. _

_Natsume's office is actually located at the top floor of the building. All of the windows were made of glass that's why you can see a nice scenery from up there. _

_Mikan was still looking over the glass window. The annoyed expression from a hilw ago was now replaced by a frown._

_Natsume noticed this. He stood up and went towards her direction. He hugged her from behind. His head was buried at the shallow part of her neck. He gave it a little kiss. _

"_Hey," he whispered, hugging her more tight. Mikan put her hands on top of his, who were wrapped around her waist. _

"_I'm sorry.." He apologized with much more sincerity in his voice. Mikan, hearing those words, came face-to-face to him. She hugged him tightly and after that, they kissed. Mikan's hands found it's way to his hair while Natsume's hands wrapped around her waist. _

_After they broke the kiss, they smiled at each other. It was rare for Natsume to smile and this time, it wasn't a smirk. It was a real smile only meant for her. _

"_I have a surprise for you." He whispered to her. His lips were touchinf her earlobe, tickling her._

_Mikan looked at him questioningly. He smirked at her then in a blink of an eye, Natsume grabbed her hand and they went out of the room, half running. They exied the building and went to a very memorable place. _

_And yes, they went to the park and sat under the same Sakura tree where they 1__st__ met. The mistletoe was still under them. _

_They sat there panting. Mikan looked around, smiling. It was her favorite place since it was where she met Natsume._

_Then, she was suddenly hugged by Natsume. She was stunned by his actions but after a minute or so, she recovered from it and faced Natsume to hug him back._

"_Happy Anniversary…" He greeted. _

_Mikan smiled. She was happy that Natsume was able to remember their anniversary. She then kissed him. But the kiss didn't last long because Natsume broke it. Mikan frowned a bit._

_Then Natsume got something imside his pocket. It was a small velvet box. He gave it to Mikan and said, "Open that up polka. It's my gift"._

_Mikan did what Natsume said. She carefullt opened the box and the time she what's inside it, she was speechless. Tears where starting to form in the corners of her eyes. What's inside the velvet box was a diamond ring. Natsume took it and kneeled before her._

"_Natsumee…" Mikan said. Tears were trickling down her cheeks. _

"_Mikan…will you marry me?" Natsume said. Nervousness were visible from his eyes but he was still able to gave her a true smile. _

_Mikan was at loss of words. Her tears were still rolling down her cheeks. She smiled at him and said, "Yes…I would love to Natsume!" she said happily. Natsume felt as if he was the luckiest man on Earth. He slipped the ring in her ring finger and smiled at her. He hugged her tight and lifted her up and twirled her around. _

"_Thank you Mikan.." He said then kissed her. "Thank you for making me the kuckirest man in this world."_

**End of FLASHBACK**

A month after he proposed, they got married. It was a beach wedding. It was just simple but still, it was nice. With all the flowers in different shade of tangerine, balloons with different colors and etc. The motif of their wedding was tangerine, Mikan's favorite color.

They had their honeymoon at Hawaii. They spent almost two weeks there. They visited all the beautiful spots there. Like their famous beaches. Well, it's just like any other honeymoons you know.

The first five months of them, being a wedded couple was just okay. They are so sweet that some think the ants will eat them already.

They always have time for each other and when they have a little fight, it always end up making out. Well they made love a couple of times already. But after those five months, they always have serious fights. The next five months were tough for them, There was a time when Natsume didn't come home. But after a few days, they reconciled again. It has been two months since they acted sweet to each other.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

It was currently the month of December, the day before Christmas Eve.

Natsume was inside his office, doing piles of work. After hours of working, Natsume threw his pen and sighed wearily. He began to massage his temple. He was starting to have a headache.

Then he heared the door clicked open and in came Alyka, his new secretary. She's not considered new since she's been working as Natsume's secretary for almost a year now. She has blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She's actually from France and in short words, she's stunning.

Mikan on the other hand was currently staying at home. Natsume let her quit the job for her not to be stressed with work.

Alyka smiled at Natsume's direction and she started walking towards him. She hugged him from behind and buried her face at the crook of his neck to give it a little peck.

Natsume then pulled Alyka on his lap and started trailing some butterfly kissed on her neck. Alyka giggled as she felt Natsume's warm lips in her skin.

"Hey, tired already?" Alyka said in her sexy voice, looking at him with a seductive smile. Natsume didn't reply. Instead, he locked lips with hers and kissed her hungrily as if it was the medicine to get rid of his tiredness.

They were now on Natsume's couch with him on top of Alyka, still not pulling away from their intimate kiss.

The blonde girl had her bloudse unbuttoned revealing her pink, lacey bra while Natsume on the other hand was topless.

After minutes of making out, Natsume stood up from the couch and started to button up his long sleeves, fixing himself.

He glanced at the blonde girl who was sitting on the couch, now fixing herself before he went to his desk to get his car's key and left the office.

It's not actually the first time that Natsume made out with his secretary, Alyka. They have been doing that for two months already, with Mikan not knowing it.

He home at their house. He parked his new black BMW M6 at their house's parking space and after that, he went inside the house. He arrived home at 12 pm and he found his wife sleeping soundly on the couch.

He approached her sleeping figure and gently carried her bridal style to their room.

Mikan stirred a bit as she felt herself being laid down. She blinked her eyes a couple of times before being able to see clearly the person sitting beside her.

"Natsume….." She said sleepily. She carefully sat up and hugged him.

"Where have you been?" She asked.

"I was at the office. Where else would do you think?" Came the annoyed voice of Natsume.

Mikan buried her face at the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent. But instead smelling Natsume's perfume, she smelled an unfamiliar girl's perfume. She also noticed the hickey at Natsume's neck.

"Hey, what's that?" She asked him, referring to the red bite mark on his neck. Natsume suddenly broke the hug. He seems to be startled by the question but he tried to keep his cool facade.

"That's nothing." He quickly replied as he stood up to strip off his clothes, leaving only his boxers. Then he wore a white lose t-shirt and after that, he went downstairs, to their kitchen. He needed to grab some milk to drink before going off to sleep.

When he entered the kitchen, what he saw was a mess. Green mango peelings were scattered around the table. He got some milk at the fridge and poured it in the glass. After drinking it, he decided to clean the rambunctious table and got back to their room with a much more annoyed face.

He searched for Mikan inside their room only to find her at the bathroom, facing the toilet bowl. Natsume approached her and patted her back as she vomited. He can't help to worry about her health.

"Are you okay?" He asked her worriedly. Mikan nodded in reply. Natsume helped her stood up. She felt really weak.

"Maybe you've overate green mangoes." Natsume said as he caressed Mikan's face with his hand lovingly. Mikan just smiled at him sweetly. It's been a long time since Natsume showed concern to her.

She went to the sink and brushed her teeth. After that, Natsume and Mikan went back to their room to sleep.

It was past midnight already but Mikan still couldn't sleep. She glanced at Natsume who was sleeping soundly beside her. As she was observing his sleeping figure, she remembered the times when Natsume was being sweet to her. A tear rolled down her cheek. She misses the old times. Natsume changed a lot. He's not the loving and caring Nastume that she knows. He's always busy with work and hardly even has time for her.

She blinked her eyes a couple of times to stop the tears that were forming at the coreners of her eyes. She hugged Nastume and laid down her head on his hard chest. She felt more comfortable in that position. A smile escaped from her lips as she drifted off to sleep.

Natsume wrapped an arm around her waist protectively as he felt his wife nuzzle closer to him.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxo

Mikan woke up in the morning only to find out that Natsume already left for work. She then felt sad. Natsume didn't even remember that today's their anniversary and that also means it's Christmas Eve.

She slipped out of bed and went to the living room, downstairs. She grabbed the phone and dialed Natsume's number.

"Hello! Good morning. How may I help you?" Came the voice of an unfamiliar girl.

"Can I talk to Natsume?" Mikan said.

"Who's this by the way?"

"It's his wife. Mikan"

"Oh! Please hold on a sec ma'am." The girl replied but the tone of her voice changed. It became rather sharp. After a few seconds, the line was connected to Natsume's telephone.

"What do you want?" Natsume coldly said.

"Did I disturb you or something?" Mikan asked.

"Unfortunately, Yes. I'm still signing a lot of documents for my clients. So is there something you need?" He said, trying his best not to be mean.

"I just want to—" He heard Mikan run.

"Hey! What's happening in there?" Natsume asked worriedly.

"Sorry… I felt like having nausea. Well, anyway I just want to tell you that today's a special day!" She replied cheerfully.

"Meet me at the park okay?" She added.

"What is it today? I don't recall anything except that it's going to be Christmas." He replied. It was evident in his voice that he was clueless and confused.

"It's a surprise!" She chirped.

"Hey, don't' hang-up yet… I think you should go to the doctor and have a checkup ok .. I think there's something wrong with you." Natsume said.

"Hai! Mother.." Mikan replied, teasing Natsume as she hung-up the phone.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

At 5:00 in the afternoon, Mikan prepared herself. She was excited to meet Natsume but she frowned when she remembered that she needs to go to the hospital for a checkup.

After taking a cold bath, she stepped out of the bathroom only clad in a towel. She then went inside to their walk-in closet to choose the right clothes to wear. She picked the pink bubble dress. It has Sakura flowers at its design. It was given to her by Natsume.

After putting a little lip gloss on her lips, she went to the nearby couch and got her bag and went to their parking space and hopped in her new black Volvo c30. It was also given to her by Natsume during her birthday. She drove to the hospital to meet the doctor. _"Oh. I hope there's nothing wrong with me…"_ She thought.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After a couple of minutes inside the doctor's clinic, Mikan came out with a very huge grin on her face. She looks really excited about something. She happily walked to her car and drove to the park to see Natsume.

Mikan arrived at park at exactly 6:30. She was expecting that Natsume will arrive first before her since his office was just a street away. She decided to sit at the nearby bench and wait for him.

On the other hand, Natsume was still working on some piles of papers on his desk. He seems to forget going to the park to meet his wife. He was too drowned by his work that he didn't even it was his and Mikan's anniversary.

Natsume heard the door opened. He didn't bother to check who it was since he already knows that it's his secretary, Alyka.

"You're so busy again honey…" Alyka said seductively as she went towards Natsume. She then sat on his lap. Natsume just stared at her with a stoic face. He's not even bothered that Alyka was on his lap.

Alyka just winked at him playfully then licked her lips sexily as she kept her gaze at Natsume's red lips. She then leaned forward, closing the small amount of distance between them. They could already feel each others warmth. Alyka kissed Natsume gently on the lips. It was just gentle at first but after a few seconds of kissing, it became rough. They were like hungry wolves, ravishing each others lips. Natsume was out of his mind again. He can't hold back his raging hormones. His hands started to find its way to Alyka's thigh. He began to massage it up and down. Alyka was enjoying it a lot that a soft moan escaped from her.

While Natsume was busy making out with another girl, Mikan, who was waiting for him for almost half an hour now got tired. She felt like crying already but she forced herself not to. She doesn't want Natsume to see her crying when he arrives. She patiently waited for him for another 5 minutes but still, he didn't arrive. That's when she gave up. She decided to walk to Natsume's office instead. When she arrived there, a lot of office personnel greeted her but it was a bit odd that they have nervous look on their faces.

When she stepped inside the elevator, she pushed the the 25th floor. It's been a long time since she last visited the company. She noticed a lot of changes. When the bell rang, signaling her that she's already on the 25th floor of the building, she stepped out of the elevator. Se missed the place so much. She and Natsume shared a lot of memories in there.

She walked across the room where Natsume's office room is. She didin't bother to knock the door because she wanted him to be surprised. Mikan opened the door with a smile on her face but what she is seeing right now is enough to break her heart into thousands of pieces. She was speechless for a moment as tears trickled down her cheeks. She stood their dumbfounded, observing the two kissing passionately. She saw all of it. Natsume, hiving the girl butterfly kisses and all. She saw it with her own eyes. She can't take the pain anymore. She felt her world crashing. She then ram out of the room as more tears fell from her eyes.

xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The two lovebirds is suddenly disturbed by running footsteps. Natsume immediately glanced at the door only to see a familiar auburn hair of a then came back to reality and realize that it was his wife, Mikan who just saw him making out with secretary. He the rushed to the elevator with no second thoughts but the elevator doors were already closed when he reached the there. He decided to take the stairs instead. He ran down as fast as he could, not even caring if he would end up falling down. What matters the most is that his wife won't leave him. He can't imagine his life without her.

When he reached the lobby, Mikan was out of the building already. He cursed himself for being so slow. He then went out to look for her again.

Mikan on the other hand, kept running. She ran as fast as she could just to get away from the building. When she reached her car, she hopped in inside it and drove to who-knows-where.

**Mikan's POV**

_**I could feel my eyes starting to blur again. **_

_**I don't want to cry for him but I can't take the pain building up inside me. **_

_**I've always trusted him. I've always thought that he loves me more than anything**_

_**else in this world. And guess what? He just chose to break my heart. He just played with my heart. Am I just a toy to him? Was all of it a lie from the very start?**_

_End of POV _

Those thoughts filled Mikan's mind as she felt hot tears stream down her cheeks. She accelerated her car's speed to its highest level as she was near the intersection. She was too blinded by her thoughts that she didn't notice the ten-wheeler truck coming her way. It was all too late for her to save her life. She just decided to close her eyes as an image of Natsume flash through her mind. She remembered the times they spent together. The first time they met and the first time they kissed and also the day he proposed to her. All those sweet moments flash through her mind as she waited for the hard impact to hit her and end her life. But before everything else, the words "I love you, Natsume" escaped from her lip. More tears stream down her cheeks as she was blinded by the lights of the truck that was about to hit her car in a matter of seconds

Natsume on the other hand, grew tired of finding Mikan. He was panting hard for running almost half an hour now. He still can't find his wife. He ended up going to the park where they should meet. He then went to the Sakura tree where he and Mikan usually hang out but she wasn't there. As he sat down on its trunk, he felt an unexplainable pang of pain in his heart. He doesn't know why but he felt like he's going to lose someone really dear to him. He didn't feel the tears that rolled down his face. _"What's wrong with me? Why am I suddenly crying?" _he thought as he wiped away the tears. An image of Mikan flash through his mind. He then felt worried about her. He never felt this kind of pain in his life before. The ringing of his phone distracted his chain of thoughts. He answered the phone trying not to crack his voice.

"Hello. Is this Mr. Hyuuga?" A voice of an elderly man said.

"Yeah. Who's this?" He answered.

"It's not important to know my name sir. I just want to tell you that your wife met an accident while driving and unfortunately—"

"No….No… th-that can't be!" Natsume interrupted, his voice stuttering.

'Tell me she's alive!" He shouted through the phone.

When he heard what the man said, he was shocked. He just lost someone important to him. Someone who's more important than his own life. He then rushed to the hospital to where Mikan was. He asked the nurses where she was located and immediately went there. When he entered the room, there he saw his wife, Mikan, covered with a white blanket over her face. He walked slowly towards her cold body as tears rolled down his cheeks. He let himself cry this time. He hugged Mikan tightly as more tears fell from his eyes.

"'I'm sorry Mikan….. I'm sorry" He repeatedly said as he sobbed.

He buried his face into her long and silky hair, inhaling her scent for the last time. He regretted all the things that he did that pained her so much. He regretted not meeting her at the park. The doctor's fake cough interrupted him.

"Excuse me Mr. Hyuuga but I think you should know about this" He said as he handed him some black n' white photos of an unborn child.

"She was pregnant?" He asked the doctor, shocked.

"Yes. She was pregnant for almost 4 months now but were sorry for what happened to your baby…" The doctor said with a sad face.

Natsume felt dying when he heard what the doctor said. He was too dumb to notice that his wife was pregnant. He felt guiltier than ever. What an idiot he was for hurting her. Mikan is already his life and he can't live without her.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

He returned to their house with an emotionless face. The sound of Christmas songs entered his ears. He sat on the couch and let out a heavy sigh. He felt very miserable. He misses her already. He misses her sweet smile and soft voice. He now realize how important she is to him. His thoughts then went back to the time when they first met. She gave her full trust to him but he just ruined all of it. He's back to being alone again. With no one who cares about him and loves him. He already lost his parents and now, it's his wife and baby who left him.

Christmas Eve. That's the first day they met and that's the day Natsume became the happiest man on Earth when Mikan agreed to marry him. But, it's also the day she left him for good. _Do you think Natsume considers Christmas as his luckiest day or do you think it's his unluckiest day in his life?_

Natsume is now aware of his mistakes. He now felt how lonely it is to celebrate Christmas without someone who really loves you. If only he could turn back time, he won't hurt her again.

_He learned from his mistakes that…_

"_**You'll only realize a thing's worth if it's already gone in your life"**_

Guys! Hope you liked my story! Please leave a review so that I'll know what you think you think of my story! And to all my readers in I LOVE MY YOUNGER SISTER, sorry if I can't update soon. I'll be going to our farm to celebrate Christmas. I promise to do my best to update as soon as possible. Love ya all!

**Merry Christmas**

**&**

**Happy New Year! **

In advance :]]

xoxo,

**Thundra18**

.


End file.
